Component errors in the internal combustion engine can lead to an operating behavior of the internal combustion engine which deviates from that of an error-free internal combustion engine. This can lead to a worsening in emissions of the internal combustion engine and/or to components of the internal combustion engine operating outside their specified operating range. The latter can further lead to destruction of the components concerned. It is therefore prescribed or desirable for errors to be detected to enable them to be rectified as soon as possible.